


【良堂】你的病

by ziyueyueyue



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyueyueyue/pseuds/ziyueyueyue





	【良堂】你的病

【良堂】你的病  
先生，您这个病简单的说就是发情期的恶性推迟。  
原因有很多，过度疲劳、精神压力过大、休息不好等等都有可能导致您现在的这个情况。  
目前的医疗手段还没有治疗的方法，您可以试试用药强行诱导发情期或者由您的alpha主动为您带来发情期，只是这样做也只是暂时的解决办法，并不能根治。  
我们能给您的建议是希望您能多休息，调整心态，尽量将作息恢复到健康的正常的水平。

像是被判了死刑。  
他忍着眼泪，给周九良发消息：我们离婚吧。  
然后关机。  
发情期五个月没来，最初的两个月他以为是怀孕，兴冲冲地到医院检查，医生却说不是。  
“可是医生，我上一次发情期是两个月前…”  
“可能是某种疾病，”医生是个年纪很大的老头子，鼻梁上架着副眼镜，却不通过镜片看人，视线从镜框上方穿过来，“可能是太过劳累导致发情期时间失调。可是现在我们不能给出准确诊断，您先回家观察，如果未来三个月都没有发情期再来医院检查，到时候会有结果。”  
结果就是这个。  
您千万注意调理，如果发情期长时间不能回到正常水平那最终会导致您再也无法生育，生殖腔和腺体会有某种程度的萎缩，甚至引起恶变，引起其他生殖器官的问题。  
打开水龙头，在瞬间蒸起的热气里孟鹤堂的视线变得模糊，医生的话反复在他的耳边回荡。  
一个没有生殖腔和腺体的omega，算个什么？  
连个beta都不如。  
这样的身体怎么配得上周九良呢。  
孟鹤堂想起他和周九良在一起的点点滴滴，一转眼，都十年了。  
他沉浸回忆里，完全没注意身后浴室的门发出“咔哒”一声，接着就是周九良的拥抱。  
周九良还穿着厚卫衣，热水浇在他的身上，衣服被淋湿紧紧地贴在他和孟鹤堂的身体上。  
“你要离婚？”周九良的声音里透出怒气，他的手毫不犹豫地握住孟鹤堂的下体，食指在马眼不断地摩擦，“就因为你的病，你就要和我离婚？”  
周九良太熟悉孟鹤堂的节奏了，手掌和食指动作不停，孟鹤堂很快被他摸得高潮。  
“你…你听我说，啊——”  
周九良一手解开自己的腰带，露出他早已挺立的性器，两根手指在孟鹤堂后穴抽插俩下就立刻挺进去。  
“啊——”孟鹤堂的声音听不出痛苦，在一起十年了，自己的身体早就熟悉了周九良的大小和形状，不需要过多的润滑，就可以完全容纳它。  
“我……我的病，以后可能会摘除腺体……那时候、那时候我就不是omega了。”  
“所以就要和我离婚？”周九良的动作不停，每一下都戳在孟鹤堂的敏感点上，孟鹤堂的身子随着他的动作一抖一抖的，扶着墙几乎要站不稳。  
周九良揽着孟鹤堂的腰，强行把他拖到洗手台前，让他扶着站稳，继续挺动。  
“你、你值得一个更好的omega……”孟鹤堂的声音在他说出最后一个字的时候骤然拔高，周九良顶到了生殖腔口。  
“谁？！谁比你更好！”他咬着孟鹤堂腺体处的皮肤，现在的孟鹤堂不会发情，再怎么做腺体也不会肿大，也不会散发出他独有的草木香。  
“你觉得，因为你不是omega我就会和你离婚对吗？”  
“你是想告诉我，我，因为你是omega才爱你，才和你结婚的对吗？”  
周九良的动作越发凶狠，他能感觉到孟鹤堂的后穴开始收缩，像一张小嘴一样紧紧地吸吮着自己的性器，这是他要高潮的征兆。  
周九良立刻伸手堵住他的马眼，同时不停地撸动他的性器，果然孟鹤堂立刻绷紧身体高扬着脖子发出一声尖叫，“你……你别……松开，求你了九良……让我射……”  
周九良不会如他愿，他深吸一口气继续挺动，这一次他直接破开孟鹤堂的生殖腔，深深地，不留任何余地地，顶进去。  
“你是不是要告诉我，你，孟鹤堂！是因为我是一个alpha才和我结婚的！”  
他气极了。  
如果不是栾云平告诉他，他根本不知道孟鹤堂偷偷去医院做检查，甚至两次。他以为孟鹤堂没有发情期，是因为行程忙时间少，他吃了抑制剂。  
是他的错。  
是他粗心，没有发现孟鹤堂几个月来的焦躁紧张。  
“我不是……我不是……”  
孟鹤堂终于忍不住了，眼泪流过他的脸颊一滴一滴地滴在洗手池里，滴在他的手上，有一些顺着脖子流到胸前，流到周九良指间。  
他的手正反复搓揉孟鹤堂的胸部。  
“那你凭什么觉得，我是呢。”  
周九良也哭了，他俯下身吻孟鹤堂的耳后，眼泪滴在孟鹤堂的头发里，融进他本就已经湿透了的发丝间。  
周九良不再挺动，只是一下一下地吻他，用手为孟鹤堂带来兴奋，然后缓缓地，从孟鹤堂泥泞的后穴里，退出来。  
孟鹤堂咬着牙不挽留他，低着头也不看他，即便他知道，周九良炽热的目光停留在他身上的每一处。  
“我查过了，如果我不能恢复omega的正常体征…不仅是生殖腔和腺体，我的……我的生殖器官会丧失功能，彻底变成…变成……”  
“变成什么？变成什么你不都是孟鹤堂吗？”  
只是孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂咬着唇说不出话，他还趴在洗手台上，周九良却从他身后离开，沉默着往浴缸里放水，然后一把抱起他，轻柔地把他放进去。周九良的身上还是那件厚卫衣，袜子也套在脚上，整个人莫名地散发出颓废的味道。他的手伸进孟鹤堂的后穴，一语不发地做清理。  
孟鹤堂看得到他的下身还挺立着，带着一些粘稠的液体，那是从他的后穴里带出来的。  
他在周九良清洗完站起来准备离开的时候，抬手握住周九良的手，直视他的眼睛，“我爱你。”


End file.
